


what song are you listening to?

by sparkleseungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non Idol AU, Strangers to Lovers, both of them love day6 obvsly, but whats new right, first meeting au!, its raining!, seungmin has a bit of depression but not explicitly said, seungmin is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleseungs/pseuds/sparkleseungs
Summary: seungmin hadn't left the house in a week. just when he decided to, it started to rain. hyunjin also is the most attractive person he had ever seen, no biggie.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	what song are you listening to?

**Author's Note:**

> i keep churning fics!! this is a wip ive had in my drive for almost 7 months and i finally have the inspiration to finish it !!! this is a little shorter than my usual but i wanted it to be bite sized! i also tried a new style of writing! hope you enjoy it :") without further ado, the one shot.

  
  


Seungmin wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that he had to get up and go somewhere that wasn't his apartment. 

The wind whistled lowly into Seungmin’s ear, tickling him in the slightest and thus prompting him to stuff them with his already tangled cheap convenience store earbuds that he purchased on Tuesday. They didn't fit the best and were already beginning to tear at the rubber lining from the wear and tear, but it was good enough to last him the next month or so. A broke college student like him would definitely not be able to invest in a pair of Airpodspro. Seungmin’s brain led him to place his Day6 playlist on shuffle and not a second later, Zombie began to flow into his eardrums.  _ How apt,  _ he thought. So he trudged through the streets of Seoul, like a zombie.

Seungmin had barely gotten 10 hours of sleep the past week and it was taking a big piece of his soul every single day. Someone could inject a concentrated dose of caffeine into his veins and his behaviour would not be altered in the slightest. 

It had begun to drizzle not too long ago, so it wasn’t exactly the best idea for Seungmin to be using his earbuds, but his fucks simply left his soul the moment he had stepped out of his apartment. The miniature raindrops coated the lenses of his glasses, further blurring his vision of his destination. 

Seungmin’s soles stayed rooted to the first bus stop he had laid his eyes on. He didn't even bother to check where it was going, he just let his feet take him wherever they felt. Upon sitting down, on the first bus that had arrived, he leaned back heavily and exhaled a loud sigh. The previous song had ended and what was replaced was one of Seungmin’s favourites. When you Love Someone by Day6 was whispering under its breath just loud enough to be heard by Seungmin only. 

He absentmindedly tapped the window sill with the tips of his fingers and bopped his head taking the bus to nowhere. He watched the water droplets that had fallen on the window race against one another, but whichever drop he was rooting for always came short and ended up losing. 

The cheap leather of the poorly made seats scratched the undersides of his flesh although being covered by his jeans, but to Seungmin, it was much better than the familiar covers of his queen-sized bed he had spent almost a week straight on. 

So the bus drove all over Seoul, picking up and dropping off passengers of all walks of life, while Seungmin never looked at any of them for more than half a second. He was the only one who stayed throughout. The bus was slowly inching to its last stop, but Seungmin had no desire to leave. Not yet. 

Creaking to one of the last few stops of the journey, something at the back of Seungmin’s head was asking him to look down just once. He had been staring at his own callous filled hands but he did so without question. He was glad he listened. 

On the bus stop seat, nearest to him sat a boy. But to Seungmin, he wasn’t just any boy. He looked like a model that had wandered off a runway. So Seungmin stared. The boy was dressed in a simple grey sweater and loose black sweatpants, the ends rolled up to expose his ankles, paired with black vans. Seungmin had seen one too many boys at school dress like that and wouldn't give them a second glance, but the boy who sat there made it look so effortlessly attractive. Seungmin would give him a second, third, fourth; every glance. 

And just like Seungmin, his own ears were stuffed with a pair of earbuds. But instead of the cheap pair Seungmin had, he had his own Airpodspro. On his ears sat several piercings he had donned with silver dangly earrings. Seungmin let his gaze dart all over the poor boy, scrutinizing his beauty, from his plush lips that were tinted the perfect shade of pink, to the black chipping nail polish he had brushed messily on his fingernails. He never thought he’d ever want to wish for more than one pair of eyes, just to be able to capture and absorb the elegance that was displayed before his very eyes. Seungmin knew he only had a few more seconds before the bus had to leave. 

All of a sudden, the boy looked up to meet Seungmin’s gaze. Seungmin’s heart decided to stop beating. Instead of looking away or getting a confused look back, he smiled politely and waved at Seungmin, wiggling all five of his fingers flirtatiously. All Seungmin could do was wave back and pushed his slightly too big glasses up his nose bridge. Seungmin’s fingers toyed with the wires of his earbuds on his lap, thankful that the model boy could not see them. He couldn't help but note how adorable the boy's eye smile was; like god had personally placed little cresent moons on his face. Subsequently, the boy pointed to his own earbuds and mouthed,  _ What are you listening to? _

__ Seungmin turned to show the boy his music screen. He was still listening to his shuffled Day6 playlist and was listening to About now. The boy’s eyes widened. Showing Seungmin’s his lock screen, Seungmin squinted his eyes before letting his jaw loose. The boy was listening to the exact same song.

With impeccable timing, the last passenger had just boarded the bus and the driver had just shut the doors. The boy darted his head to the almost leaving bus and stood up to bolt to the doors, knocking fervently on the closed doors. Fortunately for both of them, the driver opened them again, reluctantly but opened them all the same. Seungmin’s eyes always jumped out of his eye sockets as the boy walked down the aisle getting closer and closer. He stopped right in front of Seungmin. 

__ “Is this seat taken?”

Seungmin wordlessly moved his bag and placed it on his lap instead. The boy slid in gracefully, his thighs grazing Seungmin’s slightly. Seungmin’s heart almost jumped out of his chest onto his lap, training his eyes to stare at his fingers. 

“Hi, I’m Hyunjin.” His voice dripped with honey and Seungmin found himself desperate to hear him speak again. 

“I’m Seungmin.”

“You like Day6 too?” Hyunjin’s significantly larger hands had placed themselves on his own thighs respectfully, nonetheless, the tip of his pinky brushed over Seungmin’s denim-clad thigh every so often. Seungmin was about to faint. 

“Yea, They’re my favourite.” 

Hyunjin gave a hum before replying. 

“Wanna listen together?”

Seungmin’s head moved in a nod, allowing Hyunjin to place his airpod into his ear snuggly. The song that was playing was the aptest one of the now significantly less dreary afternoon. I like you. Hyunjin giggled lowly beside him, stating how it was one of his favourites of their entire discography. He then reached over to link their pinkies together. 

Seungmin found himself agreeing with him and tightened his grip on Hyunjin’s pinkie. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! as usual, yell at me on twt or whatever ~ @giggleseungs


End file.
